<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hugs Make Everything Better by Paper_Sunflower_Lane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810720">Hugs Make Everything Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Sunflower_Lane/pseuds/Paper_Sunflower_Lane'>Paper_Sunflower_Lane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>🗼 Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug &amp; Cat Noir 🗼 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug - All Types of Media, Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug &amp; Cat Noir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Neglect, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Coughing, Crying, During Canon, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Being Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Mother-Son Relationship, Nathalie Sancoeur Does Not Get Paid Enough, Other, Parent Nathalie Sancoeur, Peacock Nathalie Sancoeur | Mayura, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Protective Nathalie Sancoeur, Sad, Sick Character, Sick Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper_Sunflower_Lane/pseuds/Paper_Sunflower_Lane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While going into a coughing fit Nathalie suddenly finds herself holding the young man that she helped raise tightly in her arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Emilie Agreste, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Nathalie Sancoeur, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth &amp; Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>🗼 Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug &amp; Cat Noir 🗼 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hugs Make Everything Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because Miraculous is still all over my Instagram I found a really great comic created by @yukifrill. </p><p>Like always I will leave the link to the post as well as the link to their Instagram down below! </p><p>Please go check everything out!</p><p>Instagram Link: https://www.instagram.com/yukifrill/</p><p>Post Link: https://www.instagram.com/p/B2jO00UFFz-/</p><p>Creator Name: @yukifrill</p><p>I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.</p><p>If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.</p><p>Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.</p><p>I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!</p><p>Hugs &amp; Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathalie blinked as she felt Adrien’s arms wrap around her and his face buried in her shoulder. She carefully wrapped her arms around Adrien and carefully pressed a hand on his back and one in his hair.</p><p>“Adrien?” Nathalie asked as she let out a quiet gasp as she felt tears start to soak into her shoulder, making her instantly hold him tighter. “Adrien, are you all right?” She asked as she rested her head against his own.</p><p>“Y-You were coughing,” Adrien whispered out his face still buried in her shoulder as he refused to pull away from her too scared to let go.</p><p>“Everyone coughs, Adrien,” Nathalie whispered but didn’t force him to let go, knowing that something else was bothering him since such a little thing like a cough would scare the young Agreste. </p><p>“Yeah, but not like that,” Adrien mumbled as he gripped tighter to the woman who was like a second mother to him. Adrien felt more tears slip down his face and into Nathalie’s jacket, though she didn’t seem to mind.</p><p>“Adrien, what are you talking about?” Nathalie asked softly, still holding him tight, but was walking back towards the couch so they could both sit down.</p><p>“She used to cough like that before she left,” Adrien whispered softly as he stayed close to Nathalie once they sat down a worried look in his eyes as he looked down at his lap.</p><p>For a moment Nathalie was even more confused than she was before; she had no clue who this “she” was that Adrien was talking about until it hit her like a smack in the face or a punch in the gut. Adrien was talking about his mother and how she had been acting before she vanished do to Gabríel putting her in a medically induced coma to keep her alive.</p><p>Nathalie felt her stomach tie up in knots as she looked at the boy she was put in charge of and meant to take care of. </p><p>Without thinking about it, Nathalie carefully wrapped her arms around Nathalie once more and pulled him close to hug him again. She ran her fingers through his hair once more as she held she could feel her own tears welling up in her eyes.</p><p>“Everything will be all right, Adrien,” Nathalie said as she felt him hug her back she knew that that was a promise she might not be able to keep but what else could she do.</p><p>Nathalie cared for Adrien more than anyone, even if she didn’t show it most of the time. She wondered if she could the Peacock Miraculous back before it was too late, but she had no clue if that was even an option.</p><p>For now, though Nathalie pushed those thoughts from her mind as she just felt Adrien snuggle closer to her and hug her tighter, Nathalie, of course, did the same, making sure that Adrien knew that for the moment she was there.</p><p>As they both stayed on the couch hugging one another tightly neither one noticed Gabriel looking at them from where he stood covered in shadows where he wouldn’t be noticed. He ignored the way the tears welled up in his own eyes and how a few streaks formed thanks to the tears only a few seconds later.</p><p>Without a sound, he turned on his heels and walked, leaving Nathalie and Adrien alone still hugging one another tightly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>